Zatracenie
by Anuii
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że ludzie rodzą się z ustalonym Przeznaczeniem. Bez względu na to co się stanie, człowiek nie może zmienić swojego Losu. Tak mogło się zdawać zwłaszcza dla osób dotkniętych przepowiednią. Jednak Szansa nie ma szacunku dla Losu, ani Przeznaczenia. Ze względu na Szansę, Przeznaczenie zostało roztrzaskane. Bohater, który powinien być, nie istniał.


**Tytuł oryginału:** Being Undone

 **Autor:** Little. Miss. Xanda

 **Link do oryginału:** s/11460645/1/Being-Undone

 **Tłumaczka:** Anuii

 **Zgoda:** Jest

 **Beta:** brak

 **Rating:** T

 **Zastrzeżenie:** Ta historia oparta jest na postaciach i sytuacjach, stworzonych i posiadanych przez J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię korzyści materialnych z tego opowiadania.

 **Opis:** Niektórzy twierdzą, że ludzie rodzą się z ustalonym Przeznaczeniem. Bez względu na to co się stanie, człowiek nie może zmienić swojego Losu. Tak mogło się zdawać zwłaszcza dla osób dotkniętych przepowiednią. Jednak Szansa nie ma szacunku dla Losu, ani Przeznaczenia. Ze względu na Szansę, Przeznaczenie zostało roztrzaskane. Bohater, który powinien być, nie istniał.

 **Ostrzeżenia:** mocny język, śmierć, tortury, slash, odchylenia od kanonu.

Rozdział _**niebetowany**_. Za błędy odpowiadam ja.

* * *

Albus bezwładnie opadł na fotel, kiedy tylko członkowie Zakonu wyszli. Czuł się staro, i nie po raz pierwszy odkąd to wszystko zaczęło się dziać, zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej było by przekazać steru komuś innemu.

Gorzki śmiech opuścił jego usta.

Kto jeszcze tam był?

Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy Halloween piętnaście lat temu, wszystko szło coraz gorzej.

James i Lily zostali znalezieni w swoim małym domku w Dolinie Godryka martwi. Jednak po Harrym… nie było żadnego śladu po maluchu.

Nikt nie wiedział, czy dziecko przeżyło, czy nie.

Część niego – nienawidził się za to – miała nadzieję, że dziecko zostało zabite, ponieważ sama możliwość, że dziecko przeżyło była zbyt przerażająca.

\- Albusie.

Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w przerażone oczy młodej Nimfadory Tonks. Tak młoda, zbyt młoda, by mieć rozdarte przez wojnę spojrzenie. To niszczyło jego duszę, widok oczu większości młodego pokolenia.

\- Zaatakowali Londyn! Kierują się w stronę King's Cross.

Po chwili zniknęła, a zamieszanie, które słyszał w tle z Kwatery Głównej wskazywało, że wielu podążyło za nią.

Zamknął oczy – pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości – i modlił się, żeby wszyscy wrócili. Potem wstał i podążył za nimi, na ulice rozdarte przez wojnę, która dotknęła ich świat.

* * *

Powolne oklaski rozeszły się echem po sali szkoleniowej, zatrzymując w miejscu znajdującą się tam osobę.

Draco patrzył jak drugi nastolatek powoli odwraca się w jego kierunku. Przeszedł go dreszcz po śmiertelnym spojrzeniu tych oczu. Bez względu na to, co twierdziła jego obłąkana ciotka, nastolatek nie był osobą z którą można było zadzierać.

\- Wyładowałeś swoją frustrację ? – _Nie_ wiercił się, kiedy te oczy zwęziły się.

Jego przyjaciel, jeśli komuś wolno było użyć tego określenia, kiedy dotyczyło to nastolatka, odwrócił się i wrócił do niszczenia manekinów treningowych.

Tym razem Draco się skrzywił.

Wiedział co doprowadziło młodzieńca do takiego nastroju. Ciotka Draco.

Ich wzajemna nienawiść była legendarna pośród armii ciemności. A ciotka…Cóż, Bellatrix wiedziała tylko jaki nacisnąć przycisk. W szeregach było wiadomo, że nastolatek był całkowicie zakochany w Mrocznym Lordzie, jednak nikt nie odważył się powiedzieć słowa – z wyjątkiem Belli. Draco nie był obecny przy tej konkretnej konfrontacji, ale z tego co słyszał jego ciotka zaczęła szydzić z nastolatka i jego uczucia dla Czarnego Pana, _znowu_.

Co, zdaniem Draco było hipokryzją ze strony Belli i jej własnej obsesji względem Czarnego Pana.

Draco przyglądał się jak nastolatek wysadza manekiny. Nigdy nie zrozumie, jak on mógł zakochać się w Mrocznym Lordzie. Nie dlatego, że jego pan nie był przystojny. Był i moc, która zawsze otaczała go niczym całun była odurzająca, ale prostym faktem pozostaje, że Czarny Pan był całkowicie przerażający. Oczywiście, również faktem było, że Mroczny Lord zabił jego rodziców.

Wydarzyło się to piętnaście lat temu, ale nadal mówiono o tym pośród mrocznej armii. Jak Czarny Pan poszedł zabić dziecko – dziecko Potterów – a wrócił z nim. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego Czarny Pan zmienił zdanie, a Draco wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział oprócz samego Mrocznego Lorda.

Harry James Potter, dziecko, które Światło uważało za martwe, zostało wychowane pośród mrocznej armii przez samego Czarnego Pana. Niewielu o tym wiedziało, i oczywiście ci, którzy byli tego świadomi zostali zobowiązani do zachowania tajemnicy. Choć dla wszystkich były niezrozumiałe relacje między dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami.

Było jasne jak słońce, że Mroczny Lord nie traktował Harry'ego jak zwykłego Śmierciożercę, nawet jak elitę. Ich związek był dziwnie intymny i intensywny, pozostawiając Śmierciożerców z uczuciem dyskomfortu, kiedy dostrzegli ich interakcje poza spotkaniami. To było właśnie to, co doprowadzało ciotkę Draco do napadów zazdrości za każdym razem, kiedy widziała Harry'ego.

Natomiast Harry… Cóż, Harry był całkowicie oddany ich Panu.

\- Spotkanie rozpocznie się za pięć minut. Lepiej się nie spóźnij – Draco wzdrygnął się, kiedy to przenikliwe spojrzenie zielonych oczu spoczęło na nim, więc szybko postanowił się wycofać.

Może uważać młodszego mężczyznę za przyjaciela, ale nie był głupcem myśląc, że te uczucia były odwzajemnione, bynajmniej nie w tym samym stopniu.

Chociaż może mieć bliższe relacje z Harrym niż każdy inny Śmierciożerca, Harry James Potter był przede wszystkim bronią Czarnego Pana, coś czego Draco szybko nie zapomni.

* * *

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał poświęcić chwilkę, żeby doprowadzić swoje emocje pod kontrolą. Wiedział jak bardzo jego Pan pogardzał okazywaniem emocji. Chociaż, z powodów których nie mógł zrozumieć, jego Pan był niewytłumaczalnie wyrozumiały, kiedy chodziło o niego.

Mimo to zadbał, aby wyglądać beznamiętnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Chociaż, kiedy wszedł na salę obrad, nie chciał niczego więcej niż rzucić Crucio na Bellatrix, kiedy tylko na nią spojrzał.

Pogardzał czarownicą całym sobą. Zachowywała się jak suka w rui za każdym razem, kiedy była w pobliżu Czarnego Pana. To doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

Nie pozwolił swojej masce spaść, nawet wtedy kiedy z niego zadrwiła. Nie chciał dać jej tej satysfakcji.

\- Harry.

Dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, słysząc mroczny głos. Oczy natychmiast spoczęły na postaci siedzącej przy szczycie stołu.

\- Mój Panie – wszyscy w pokoju po prostu zniknęli. Byli nieistotni w obecności Czarnego Pana. Jak Harry mógł ich dostrzec, kiedy te karminowe oczy miały jego niepodzielną uwagę?

\- Chodź, Harry, usiądź – Czarny Pan wskazał na puste miejsce po jego prawej stronie. Harry zauważył jak Bellatrix sapnęła ze złości – jednak nie odważyłaby się zrobić czegokolwiek przed Czarnym Panem. Harry musiał powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący mu się na usta. Nie ważne ile razy ta suka chciała rozłożyć nogi dla Mrocznego Lorda, nigdy nie będzie tak samo ważna jak Harry.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Czarny Pan to pokazywał , serce Harry'ego biło szybciej, a jego magia śpiewała pod skórą.

Harry zajął swoje miejsce starając się wyglądać nonszalancko w tych szkarłatnych oczach spoczywających na nim. Za każdym razem kiedy jego Pan spoglądał na niego, czuł się jakby miał zostać pożarty. Sprawiał, że jego oddech zamierał. W tych chwilach czuł się tak jakby jego Pan nie widział nikogo poza nim, a przyznając się w duchu uzależnił się od tego uczucia. Zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby mieć te oczy wpatrzone w niego cały czas.

\- Po prostu powinniśmy zabić ich wszystkich! – Piszczący głos Bellatrix wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Jego wnętrzności zacisnęły się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy spotkanie się zaczęło. Chociaż mógł odgadnąć o czym było. Ostatnio większość spotkań była o tym samym. Jak zdobyć Hogwart i Ministerstwo.

\- Tak – wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, a on odchylił się na krześle, krzyżując jedną nogę nad drugą. Harry wiedział, że w tej chwili wygląda niepokojąco jak Czarny Pan. Dorastając w cieniu mężczyzny sprawiło, że podświadomie przejął niektóre z jego zachowań. Stało się to tak dużą częścią niego, że nie mógł, nie chciał, ich zmieniać. Nawet jeśli wprawiało to większość Śmierciożerców w niezręczność. - To wspaniały pomysł, droga Bello. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nikt o tym wcześniej nie pomyślał. .. Ach, teraz pamiętam. Mamy irytującą niedogodność znaną jako Zakon Feniksa. No, i nie zapomnijmy Czarny Pan chce ludzi, którymi może rządzić, kiedy wygramy tę wojnę, a nie morza trupów.

W mgnieniu oka zaległa cisza.

\- Jak śmiesz, ty obrzydliwy, mały, półkrwi mieszańcu! –Krzesło Belli z hukiem uderzyło o podłogę. Harry widział jak najbliżsi Śmierciożercy odsunęli się. Bali się magicznych wyładować wokół Bellatrix albo odwetu pochodzącego z jego strony. – Jesteś niczym! Tylko dlatego, że zakochałeś się w Czarnym Panu ma jakieś znaczenie? Naprawdę myślisz, że Czarny Pan na ciebie spojrzy? Że będzie hańbić się z obrzydliwym półkrwi jak ty? Miałeś być bronią Czarnego Pana! A jednak jesteś tu nic nie robiąc! Jesteś _niczym_! Nie jesteś nawet wystarczająco dobry, żeby być jego kurwą!

Serce Harry'ego biło nieprzyjemnie głośno. Był pewien, że każdy obecny w pokoju słyszał jak chciało wyskoczyć z jego piersi. Biło tak głośno, że nie usłyszał jak zebrani Śmierciożercy wstrzymują oddech.

Bellatrix szydziła wiele razy z jego uczuć, tajemnicą poliszynela krążącą wśród Śmierciożerców, chociaż nikt oprócz niej nie oważył się powiedzieć ani słowa. Jednak, _nigdy_ nie powiedziała słowa przy Czarnym Panu.

Harry zamarł w miejscu. Nawet, kiedy Crusio uderzyło Bellatrix i jej pełne agonii krzyki wypełniły pokój nie poruszył się.

\- Wyjdźcie.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby głos jego Pana brzmiał tak zabójczo.

Śmierciożercy opuścili pomieszczenie tak szybko, że można byłoby uznać, że się aportowali. Rabastan i Rudolfus wyciągnęli nieświadome ciało Bellatrix. Harry przypuszczał, że spieszyli się tak bardzo, że nie pomyśleli, aby pomóc wyciągnąć ją z pokoju za pomocą magii. Część niego, oderwana od tego co się dzieje, zastanawiała się nad ilością mocy włożoną w te konkretnie Crucio, które sprawiło, że Bellatrix była nieprzytomna w mniej niż minutę.

Nadal stał w miejscu jak zamrożony. Co jego Pan pomyśli teraz o nim, kiedy wiedział już co Harry czuł do niego? Nie oszukiwał siebie myśląc, że Czarny Pan nawet nic nie podejrzewał. Mroczny Lord mógł czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki, więc nie zdziwiłoby go wcale, że zdawał sobie sprawę z uczuć Harry'ego względem niego. Jednak, tak długo jak Harry nie mówił o nich, udawali, że nie istniały. Jednak teraz… Teraz zostały wyciągnięte na światło dzienne, a Harry czuł się nago pod tym hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem.

\- Dziecko – Harry wzdrygnął się, kiedy długie palce pianisty chwyciły go za brodę. – Spójrz na mnie.

Jak zawsze, Harry nie mógł odmówić żądaniu jego Pan.

\- Nie pozwól, żeby słowa Belli martwiły cię, dziecko. Wiesz, że to co mówi to kłamstwa – Harry wzdrygnął się na ciepły oddech obmywający jego policzek.

\- Nie kłamała, mój Panie – Harry bał się, że jego głos może go zawieść.

\- Tom. Dla ciebie jestem Tom, Harry – Harry zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by miękkie słowa pochłonęły go. To było to, co potrzebował usłyszeć. Te słowa, powiedziane tym tonem, tak wiele razy wcześniej, kiedy byli sami.

\- Tom - Czerwone oczy zamknęły się, ukrywając wszystkie emocje, które mógłby dostrzec. – Ona nie kłamała. Nie o tym co czuje. Nie o mnie będącym tutaj, kiedy powinienem być bronią, narzędziem, które ma rzucić Światło na kolana.

Harry myślał, że wyobraził sobie ten drżący oddech pochodzący od jego Pana. Nie mógł mieć przecież takiego wpływu na swojego Pana, jakiego on miał na niego. Bez względu na to jak bardzo tego pragnął.

\- Jesteś taki młody – Czarny Pan pogłaskał go po policzku wierzchem dłoni. – Tak bardzo młody. Obawiam się, że będziesz moją zgubą – westchnienie, które sprawiło, że serce Harry'ego zamarło. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że mógłby sprowadzić na swojego Pana jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. – Jesteś dla mnie czymś więcej niż tylko narzędziem, dziecko. Jesteś cenny. Nie mogę posłać ciebie tylko po to by stracić na rzecz Światła, albo co gorsza, na śmierć.

\- Przynajmniej pozwól mi spróbować – Harry chwycił rękę swojego Pana, trzymając je na swoich kolanach jakby zależało od tego jego życie. – Chce być przydatny. Jeśli mnie przetestujesz, jeśli pozwolisz mi spróbować, zobaczy, że nie kłamię. Przysięgam, że dam z siebie wszystko. Nie możesz mi zaufać? Nie możesz pozwolić mi spróbować? – Dłoń którą trzymał – o wiele większa niż jego własna – zacisnęła się wokół jego. – Proszę, Tom. Pozwól mi być twoją bronią. Pozwól mi być tym do czego mnie szkoliłeś.

Wtedy jego Pan odsunął się, a Harry był pewien, że wyszeptane „Przykro mi" , które usłyszał było niczym więcej niż wytworem jego wyobraźni.

* * *

Albus był zaskoczony, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i Syriusz wyglądając jak szaleniec, potknął się.

\- Albusie! Jest tutaj! Znaleźliśmy go! On żyje!

\- Kto żyje? Kto tu jest? – Albus wstał z fotela, zauważając dziki błysk w oczach młodszego mężczyzny.

-Harry!

\- Co? – Dumbledore nawet nie zauważył, kiedy opadł z powrotem na fotel.

\- Żył jak mugol, nawet nie wiedział o magii!

\- Syriuszu, proszę – Albus nie pozwolił sobie nawet na te ziarenko nadziei, które rozkwitło w jego sercu. – Od początku.

\- Byłem w tej małej kawiarence w pobliżu Kwatery Głównej. I po prostu wpadłem na niego, całkiem dosłownie. On mieszka w Manchesterze, wrócił do Londynu, ponieważ jego rodzice zastępczy pozwolili mu się przenieść tu do szkoły. Ma magię, ale nawet nie wiedział o tym, że ją ma. Był tak zaskoczony, kiedy mu o tym powiedziałem. On żyje, Albusie! – Dumbldore nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział prawdziwy uśmiech na twarzy Syriusza.

\- Jakim cudem nie dostał listu z Hogwartu? - Albus nadal nie chce się chwycić tego małego ziarenka nadziei. To było po prostu zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Dziecko proroctwa pojawiające się po ponad dekadzie? Właśnie teraz, kiedy najbardziej jest potrzebne, i kiedy cała nadzieja zdawała się być stracona? Albus bał się w to uwierzyć, z nadzieją. Odzyskać nadzieję by tylko ją zaraz stracić.

Jednak część niego chciała żeby było to prawdą. Chciał wierzyć całą duszą, _potrzebował_ uwierzyć w to całą swoją duszą. Dotarł do punktu w którym nie mógł już więcej z siebie dać, więcej walczyć o to. Każdy z nich.

Potrzebowali tego. Potrzebowali nadziei.

Dziecko proroctwa, _Harry_ , zawsze był źródłem nadziei. Ich promyk światła w przytłaczającej ciemności.

\- Posiada ochronę przywiązaną do niego, która uniemożliwia magiczne śledzenie czy lokalizację. Wygląda na robotę Lily. Zawsze była genialna z zaklęć. On żyje, Albusie. Wrócił do domu.

To małe ziarenko nadziei zasadziło się mocno w jego sercu, jego _duszy_.

Ponownie mieli nadzieję.

* * *

\- _Crucio!_

Nawet krzyki Belli nie mogły stłumić jego gniewu. Dwa dni! Jego skarb zaginął dwa dni temu! Jak to się mogło stać? Jak Harry, _jego_ Harry mógł zniknąć?

Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy dokonał wyboru zamiast zabijać dziecko trenował je na lojalnego Śmierciożercę. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ich magia jest bardzo podobna, nie mógł przewidzieć co się stanie.

Miał swój plan, trenować Harry'ego. Jednak było to bardzo fascynujące, obserwować dziecko jak rośnie, jak się uczy, rozwija.

Nigdy nie sądził, że przywiąże się tak do dziecka. Ale _stało się_. Prawie bez uprzedzenia Harry stał się ważny dla niego. Jedyne ludzkie życie, które tak cenił jak jego własne. Jedynemu, któremu pozwolił nazywać się po imieniu, tylko dlatego, że jako małe dziecko Harry był w stanie tylko tak go nazywać.

Wiedział, że te _uczucia_ były możliwe, tylko dlatego, że nie wcielił w życie swojego planu stworzenia wielu Horkruksów. Stworzył jednego, kiedy był prefektem i planował więcej. Jednakże, ze względu na czysty przypadek, odkrył księgę podczas swoich podróży, która mówiła o tym jak niestabilny stanie się jego umysł. Jeżeli coś, co czynił sobie tak samo ja jego magię, to był jego umysł. To nie było coś co był gotów zaryzykować.

Mimo to, tylko z połową duszy było dość bolesne mieć te uczucia względem młodego mężczyzny. Rozrywało to jego okaleczoną duszę, paliło i sprawiało ból. Wiedział, że jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie tego, było poddanie się, ale nie mógł tego zrobić.

Oddanie się, poddanie się tej słodkiej pokusie dziecka będzie jego zgubą, był tego pewien.

Drzwi sali obrad otworzyły się, zagłuszając krzyki Belli na ułamek sekundy.

Przerwał klątwę, a jego ramię opadło bezwładnie do jego boku. Jego wzrok wylądował na postaci skąpanej w szkarłacie, która weszła do pokoju, zostawiając za sobą krwawe ślady.

Powoli ruszył w kierunku mniejszej postaci, zatrzymując się na odległość ramienia.

\- Próbowałem. Dałem z siebie wszystko.

Słowa odbiły się echem po sali, uciszając pozostałe odgłosy. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył odcięte głowy co najmniej trzydziestu członków Zakonu. Przerażenie i agonia wyryły się na ich twarzach. Pośród nich znajdowała się głowa Albusa Dumbledore'a, w jego oczach nie było już tych iskierek.

Pośród tego stał jego skarb, wyglądając jak uosobienie grzechu.

Poruszył się, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi.

Rościł sobie prawo do tych zabarwionych krwią ust wygłodniałym pocałunkiem, niezmącona radość i zaborczość krąży w nim, kiedy Harry odpowiedział pocałunkiem, jakby robił to przez całe życie.

Może zatracenie się nie było takie złe.

* * *

 **A/N:** Tak wiem, nie jest to aktualizacja ani _Syna Śmierci_ (wciąż czekamy na aktualizację oryginału, gdyby ktoś pytał), ani _Nigdy nie drażnij węża_. Nie ma dla mnie usprawiedliwienia, po prostu wzięłam na siebie za dużo i pozbierać się nie mogę. Marne tłumaczenie. Powyższy tekst leżał u mnie na dysku od listopada i w końcu dojrzał. Brak mi weny i motywacji, wpadłam w trans czytania, zamiast pisania, ale nie martwcie się powolutku się zbieram. Powyższy tekst jest dopiero początkiem, kiedy coś się więcej pojawi? - Zapytacie. Nie wiem. Nie chce wam obiecywać, i nie dotrzymać słowa. Do napisania! :)

 **A/N 2:** Dziękuję za komentarze. _**Q:**_ Dzieki za wytknięcie błędu, byłam pewna, że poprawiłam go jeszcze przed publikacją, ale jak widać, nie.


End file.
